


Ramblings of a Lunatic

by goldencrown_ofweeds



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Character Analysis, Gen, Ghost Floris | Fundy, Ghost Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Good times :), It’s Complicated, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Meta, Video: TOMMYINNIT IS DEAD - CRAB RAVE - [DREAM SMP], Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot, no beta we die like all those guys in the tags, well. they aren’t actually dead but, yeah... chapter 3 is about that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldencrown_ofweeds/pseuds/goldencrown_ofweeds
Summary: Assorted short drabbles and other writings connected to the Dream SMP canon.(originally titled “Chess Games”)(or, I Should Be An English Major: The Fic.)
Relationships: (sort of) - Relationship, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, None, Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. Chess Games

Both Wilbur and Schlatt only succeeded because the other one was there to fan the flames. 

There’s no doubt that Wilbur would have founded a rebellion no matter who the new president was, no matter whether he was exiled or not. If he can’t have L’Manburg, then no one can. But without Schlatt specifically as president, the people in Pogtopia (or even just around him) would have noticed Wilbur’s deteriorating mental state much earlier, and perhaps would have been able to get him help. Instead, everyone was so focused on getting away from Schlatt by any means possible that nobody cared.

There’s no doubt that Schlatt would have been a bit of a tyrant no matter who his political rival was. His word is law, after all. But without Wilbur specifically there to oppose him, he would have found ruling Manburg a lot less “fun”, because there would have been no organised revolution for him to taunt, and no reason for him to manipulate so much because there would have been no clear opposition for him to keep power from.

The entire Manburg arc of the SMP was just a sick chess game between Wilbur and Schlatt, and everyone else was just the pieces. The two of them liked to build worlds just to tear them down together and watch them disintegrate into nothing, and the SMP was their last target.

Isn’t it funny how the villains in this history always seem to treat life as a game? 

Isn’t it funny how they’ve succeeded in making this story entertaining for their invisible, all-knowing audience?

Isn’t it funny how their base actions are always controlled by that audience?

Isn’t it funny how we’re the villains?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was just me being a dramatic nerd, but i do think i made some points! i do think i made some points.


	2. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are ghosts, in the Dream SMP. They’re not malicious - most of the time, they just hang around their death-places, and talk to anyone who happens to be around. 
> 
> That’s not the strange part.

There are ghosts, in the Dream SMP. They’re not malicious - most of the time, they just hang around their death-places, and talk to anyone who happens to be around. 

That’s not the strange part. 

The strange part is that you don’t need to die to have a ghost. 

Or rather, your body doesn’t have to die. 

Ghosts are usually incorporeal, but a bodily death occurring at the same time as a non-physical one can cause them to be more corporeal. Non-physical deaths are caused when a person undergoes a drastic change in ideals/personality - and though those are very gradual processes, there is always a point of no return. That is when the “death” occurs. Ghosts do not remember the events that caused their appearance or anything after it - they remain with the old ideals/personality while the “alive” version of them moves on.

\--

There’s a ghost of Fundy that sits around the flag of Manburg. He loves his father deeply, and loves his country nearly as much. He’s mad about the fact that Wilbur ignored him for the revolution, but it’s nothing he isn’t prepared to move on from. L’Manburg and its spirit are important to him, too. He’d just like an apology and an effort to change, thanks. 

A ghost of Tommy wavers, incorporeal but content, around the courthouse. He’s fierce and he’s loud and he’s a little quick to anger, but he’d trust his Tubbo with anything. After all, they’re partners in crime! He doesn’t flinch at explosions. He’s still only a kid. 

President Soot’s ghost lives (hah) in a long-abandoned ravine. Pogtopia, he remembers it being called by the others. Wasn’t POG their political party’s name? Did they stay here at one point, then? If they did, he doesn’t remember. He loves his country, and wants the best for it, even if that means he has to give it up. He doesn’t think he’ll have to, but the election is soon. You never know.

A ghost of Tubbo stands on the podium. Two do, actually - it gets a little confusing sometimes. The first is more corporeal than the second. The first calls himself “Tubbo”, as normal. The second calls himself “The Secretary”, to help differentiate them.Tubbo is optimistic, bubbly, and friendly - and a child. He’s still only a child. The Secretary is still friendly, but he’s more guarded now, more suspicious - being the right-hand man to a dictator does that to you. He’s still optimistic, though - maybe when Wilbur takes over the country again, things will be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thinking about how, in this AU, tubbo would have three ghosts. “tubbo”, “the secretary” and “president tubbo”. wilbur would have “wilbur”, “the general/president soot” and of course, the ghost of alivebur. anyway i think about this concept every other day so i hope you guys enjoy it as much as i do!


	3. Parallels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo is everything and nothing like Schlatt.
> 
> Tommy is-
> 
> Tommy _was_ everything and nothing like Wilbur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for mentions of death and mentions of wanting to die - the former is at the end of the chapter and the latter is only in passing very briefly, in the paragraph starting “Wilbur was tired, so tired.”
> 
> also, Tommy’s section has spoilers for the stream on the 1st of March - go watch it if you haven’t!
> 
> take care of yourselves!

Tubbo is everything and nothing like Schlatt.

Schlatt ran for president when he wasn’t supposed to, just because he wanted to. Tubbo was given the presidency when he wasn’t supposed to have it, and he never wanted anything less.

Schlatt was protective of things he claimed as his, to the point of obsession. Tubbo is protective of things (and people) he thinks of as his, and he will sacrifice himself to protect them. He is protective of things because he cannot bear to lose them.

Schlatt used violence to protect himself from harm, because he didn’t care about others’ suffering. Tubbo uses violence (or the threat of it) to protect himself, because he doesn’t know any other way.

Schlatt was alone. He was alone because he needed to be to feel safe, because he didn’t know how to stop.

Tubbo is alone. He is alone because he has to be, because Dream didn’t know how to stop.

As he looks at his shaking hands through teary, blurry eyes, Tubbo doesn’t know if he’ll ever be able to stop, either.

\- -

Tommy is everything and nothing like Wilbur.

Wilbur was stubborn, so stubborn. He was so stubborn he couldn’t stand to see his country thrive without him. Tommy is stubborn, so stubborn. He was so stubborn he was trying to think of ways to keep his best friend alive while being faced with his impending death.

Wilbur was tired, so tired. He was so tired that he died to get away from it. Tommy is tired, so tired. He is so tired he thought of dying to get away from it.

Wilbur was loud, so loud. He was brash, and he was terrifying, and he was scared. Tommy is loud, so loud. He is impulsive, and he is angry, and he is scared.

Wilbur is dead. He died because he needed to. 

Tommy is dead. He died because Dream wanted him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that stream, huh. expect another chapter about it (maybe soon?? whenever i find time to write it, tbh) that will probably be significantly more meta, because i need to rant about this dumb block game.
> 
> also, people are subscribed to this now? why???? it is literally the most self-indulgent thing ever???? but also that’s incredible and i love that you guys love it so... yeah, keep doing whatever you want

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this is a multi chapter work now! just because I want a place to put things that are too short to publish on their own. (edit: these are mostly the same length as my normal stories. this is just a place for rants about canon and it always has been)
> 
> feel free to use any of my ideas as a basis for your own work, but i’d love to be linked as a parent work so i can see it!


End file.
